someone to find
by Larrydog
Summary: Lucky is looking for someone but who is it and how will this change his life when he finds him Lucky X Fang


Note:this was an old story that I'm redoing for someone I may or may not write more of this pairing because Lucky x Ralph is my OTP but it depends on if I get inspiration

There was a dog who felt like something was missing in his life, something he felt was missing but did not know what he was looking for but for answers and he thought that a walk through the plains might help dog name was Lucky he was the leader of a secret organisation that helps pups find their home but for the past few days things have felt weird for he looks at Cookie now he doesn't feel that spark anymore and the spark moved to something he does not find also had strange dreams of someone some sexual other aren't but he could never see this animals face but when he was having these dream he would feel happiness,sadness and anger at the same was tired of having all these feelings and confusion and that is why he was there in the open plains to find who he was dreaming about feeling he was somewhere around here for some reason and as he was walking he felt someone was behind him and when he did his face turned to anger when he saw the last person he wanted to see Fang the coyote.

"Well well hello Lucky it's been awhile how have you been"he said with a smirk on his face".

"Go away Fang I am looking for someone"Lucky retorted and started walking away but then Fang blocked his path making him more annoyed

"what there is no need to be rude maybe I can help you find this person"He answered with fake

anger "you just have to tell me what this person looks likes".And with that Lucky just said

"I don't need help" and then tried to leave but Fang kept blocking him which made Lucky glare at him "come on just move"Lucky snapped and Fang just said calmly

"not until you tell me who this person is".

Then after some more blocking Fang tripped on a rock (on purpose) and fell on Lucky to which Lucky tried to get up but the wolf was stronger than him so he gave up and just looked at the smiling coyote "why do you want to help me so much"the dog questioned "well I think that we should let our past go and try to be something better"He said his smile getting this Lucky felt the warmth from the coyote's body and he couldn't lie it felt very comforting and it felt right but he tried to ignore it but he could feel himself blushing a little. "Well Fang if you must know I don't know who I am looking for my instincts told me he/she is here and told me I know this person"He stated nonchalant.

Fang was a little taken back from this there were very little animals around here that Lucky knew the only ones that he knew was that small white dog,his coyote pack and...Himself."Am I the person he is looking for and it's weird because I've been having the same thoughts as him and..."The coyote was thinking but then his eyes went wide when all these dreams started to make sense and these feelings started to overtake his thoughts "wow I never noticed how great he looks his eyes,his face,his body he looks fantastic".With the sudden chances in the coyote's face Lucky started to get worried "uh Fang are you..." but before he could finish Fang started to kiss him furiously to which his eyes went wide with shock."why is he doing this and why am I liking it so much this is not making any sense" and Fang was only thinking of one thing "this kiss feels so good I never want it to end".After 30 minutes of one-sided kissing Lucky had the mental power to pull him away and when he got up he was shaking slowly and then ran away and once he did Fang got all of his sense back and was thinking "what just happen why did I just do that am I...No that is not possible he is a male dog they is no way it was the heat yeah that is what it was it messed up my mind"he thought walking away trying his hardest to believe his own words but he knew deep down that he was lying to himself.

It has been 1 week since that kiss and Lucky was still pretty confused by enjoyed it and he knows this but what he doesn't know is why he enjoyed it so much and wondered what Fang was feeling and if he was the person he was looking for...no why would he look for someone he can't stand, he couldn't understand it,it did not make any sense in his though he tried to act Completely normal in front of the others there knew that something was wrong because from time to time Lucky would make weird things like zone out and stutter with his words and walk weird and when the other's asked was there any problem Lucky would quickly change the subject which just proved that there was something on his mind."It was just a kiss nothing else"Lucky was thinking in his owners room at midnight "I don't have feelings for him I didn't even kiss him he kissed me...but wait does that mean he has feelings for me was he looking for someone too were we...no way I hate him and there is nothing else"Lucky thought and even though this was like the 50th time he said that he hated he couldn't make himself believe it no matter how hard he after realizing what time it was he decided that he needed sleep so he laid in his dog bed and closed his eyes to go to sleep but like before he was having a sexual dream of an animal's face he could not see but at the end he heard the other animal said "I love you Lucky" and he heard his dream self say "I love you too...Fang then he saw that the other animals face and it was Fang's and when they kissed Lucky woke up abruptly,breathing heavily seeing that and after 30 minutes he calmed down and decided that he needs to talk to fang tomorrow no matter what.

As for Fang he has been going through the same feelings as Lucky but it was stronger because he knew he was in hated this feeling Mostly because this feeling was towards Lucky the dog that accuse him of things he never did never trusted him and felt nothing but hate towards him...but yet he was still in love with he didn't know was did Lucky feel the same? which was hurting him inside because he wanted him too but at the same time he didn't and all of these mixed feeling left him thinking most of the time and just walking not knowing where he was going just walking and talking out loud."I love him,I love him why do I love that dog he is kinda cute with his eyes and perfect fur and...ahhh I gotta stop doing that" He continue to do this until he heard a voice that said "what is so wrong about love" the voice said which made Fang jumped but relaxed when he saw it was buddy the small dog that Fang didn't really like but really was not thinking about that."oh hi buddy"Fang said sadly which buddy decided to put his paw on his

"I heard you said you were in love with someone but hate it why I thought love was the best feeling ever"

Buddy which made Fang sigh "it is complex you would not understand"he responds back which made buddy tilt his head "what is complex about it you know how you feel and should tell this person because if you don't you could regret it"buddy said and after he said that Fang realized what he said was true and realized he needed to tell these feelings to Lucky no matter what happens so he said thank you to Buddy and decided that tomorrow he will have a talk to Lucky and maybe he will returns the feelings.

It was early in the morning the sun was rising over the open plains and city's and Lucky just woke up from a dream that he was overly enjoying in his sleep but he tried to shake that off and try to focus on who he saw in the dream owner was still asleep but he wanted this so he made sure to wake up early so nobody would know about this it's best they don't,save's him less window was open which he also planned by saying to Dot last he felt hot so she would keep the window open so can get in and out with no he left through the window and was on his way to the plains he had a feeling that if he talks to Fang his life will change forever but what he don't know that scares him is how it will the walk he was thinking of several things his friend,his job,Cookie and his feelings for her ever since the kiss he has almost forgotten his feeling for her does he really love her or...No he can't be in love with a Coyote right? he didn't know anymore but he knew that after tonight he will.

Fang was also walking to get to Lucky and he has never been this scared to see a dog in his whole life."Why am I so scared It's just talking,talking to the most beautiful dog in the whole...okay I gotta stop that I don't get it, why me, why now, why do I have such strong feelings towards him where did it come from and why do I like this feeling so much".Don't get him wrong Fang has fell in love before and even had small crushes on males they just never been a dog and been in love with a wanted this feeling to be wrong but it just felt so right in his head and he wanted to get away from it but he also wanted to get closer to was so torn in his mind he hated everything about Lucky but yet He love every part about him and didn't want anything but to be happy and stop being so confused.

After about an hour or so both of them walking Lucky and Fang finally saw each other "Hi Lucky we need to talk" Fang said to him "yes we do" then they started walking keep walking in silence until they reached a flat rock to relax on and after more silence Lucky was the first to talk "Fang I don't know how I feel about you I want to hate you but I know I don't so tell me how do you feel about me".To this Fang sighed and said "Lucky I don't have words to how I really feel about you at first it was just hate but now...I think they is only one thing that will show each other are true feelings". Then Fang pulled him into a kiss but this time Lucky returned it felt like magic and they could not get enough of each other and when they pulled away they both said "I love you" then they kissed again but it dee they started moan loudly and Fang then fell on Lucky and by the look on there eyes they both needed started to thrust inside of Lucky and Lucky was feeling all the stress disappear by the very animal that caused it the thrust became faster,more passionate and full of love and lust and after a whole hour of passion they both Climaxed and relaxed into each other and they said "I love to each other" again and then fell asleep and when lucky got back home Dot was sleep and Lucky Laid in his bed and after about a week felt satisfied,sure he hated him but that doesn't mean love can't exist in the mix and was looking forward to seeing him later

Note:so after re reading this I remember why I liked this pairing in the first place XD

Note:and yes I know the lemon isn't that good this is a old story of mine


End file.
